


Girls' Day (Plus Spot) (Newsietober Day 28)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [19]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: All characters that appear in Newsies Live are based on Newsies Live, F/F, I hc Smalls and Boots as girlsies fight me, Spot isn't a girlsie, he's just along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Katherine invites Smalls and Boots over for a girls' day that includes Spot, for reasons unknown.





	Girls' Day (Plus Spot) (Newsietober Day 28)

Smalls looked at the address written on her hand, then at the doorplate on the house. Her girlfriend, Boots, also took a look and confirmed that they were in the right place. Smalls knocked on the door and waited. A moment later, Katherine Plumber opened the door.

“Hey guys!” she said cheerfully. “C’mon in!” Smalls and boots followed her into the spacious living room. Sarah was there, sitting and chatting with Freckles and her twin brother, Spot. Smalls blinked. 

“I thought this was a girls’ day,” She said. 

“Oh, it is,” Freckles said cheerfully. “But Spot is sad and lonely, and he mopes when he gets left out of things.”

“Shut up! I do  _ not _ !” Spot said, trying to whack Freckles upside the head. Freckles ducked out of the way, laughing.

“Spot has an open invitation to these,” Sarah explained. “We dragged him to one about a year ago, and he discovered that they actually weren’t awful.” Smalls nodded in understanding.

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Boots asked. 

“Brunch first,” Kath said. “Then massages, then mani-pedis, then shopping, then back here to watch movies and eat pizza. Sound good?”

“Sounds amazing,” Boots replied, and Smalls agreed. A girls’ day was just what she needed.


End file.
